Tabloid newspapers are known in the art. In contrast to broadsheet newspapers, tabloid newspapers or other tabloid style products are not folded in half longitudinally by a former board. Instead, tabloid products may be folded in half by a jaw cylinder or other type of folding device. As a result, tabloid products usually include one section as opposed to multiple sections seen in broadsheet newspapers.
U.S. Publication No. 2009/0127763, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method for making a tabloid printed product. At least one web of material is slit to define at least two ribbons. One ribbon is folded longitudinally while the second ribbon remains unfolded. Both ribbons are cut into sheets and combined. At least one unfolded sheet is folded around sheets from the longitudinally folded ribbon.
U.S. Publication No. 2011/0259224, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a 3 by 2 tabloid printing press which includes a plate cylinder having a straight across plate lock-up. The 3 by 2 tabloid printing press can produce three webs which can be combined and folded together to form a single tabloid product.
Stitchers, stitching and stapling devices and stitching and/or stapling books, magazines, sections, papers or newspapers is known in the printing arts. Individual sheets can be bound or held together by an in-line application of glue or by stitching the sheets together with wire staples. Stitchers may be incorporated at different positions in a production line depending upon the type of production. A saddle stitcher, for example, may collate printed products and bind them together using stitches, such as staples. The printed products are opened to the center fold and collaged by feeders onto a saddle chain to be conveyed past a stitching mechanism. The printed products are bound together and removed from the saddle conveyor for further processing.
Stitchers operating a full production speeds may be incorporated into folders. For example, stitchers may work together with closing heads that are fitted on tucker blade cylinders. Two or three revolving closing heads with shaping wheels shape an automatically fed staple wire into U shaped staples after it has been cut. When the product comes into contact with the folding cylinder the cam-controlled stitcher heads drive the staples through the sheets on the closing heads which automatically bend the staple legs over to secure the sheets. This type of stitching is often used with tabloid style products. Stitchers and stitching heads may also be arranged to wire-stitch sheets or products on conveying lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,280, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a rotary stitching device having a wire supply, a cutting device for cutting a wire section from the wire supply and a rotating forming wheel having a forming wheel axis of rotation, the rotating forming wheel receiving the wire section.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,588,240, 7,775,511 and 7,775,512, hereby incorporated by reference herein, disclose saddle stitching devices for moving unbound printed products on a saddle conveyor past stitching devices for stitching the printed products.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,298, hereby incorporated by reference herein, disclose a stitcher carriage having a center of gravity. The driving force of an operating link of the stitcher carriage is applied through the center of gravity to reduce wear and stress on the carriage components.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,080, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a spring loaded corrugated stitching head for stitching books or printed products.